starlune_peninsulafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Prologue)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Written By: Callie Muse Prologue Wha.. What’s happening? Torang woke up, and found herself in her bed. What year is it? She checked the calendar. 3078?? Oh my! That means.. Dragnir’s dead… Torang cried a bit. A faint voice called out, screaming her name. “TORANG!!” Katzunova screamed into her ear. “You were crying in your sleep!” “Oh..” Torang looked in embarrassment. “Come on. I made breakfast and everyone’s downstairs. Gorinth brightened up to see Torang, and squeezed her in for a hug. Then, he gave her a glass of water to drink. “Thanks.” She smiled, and Zenphyr, who stood in the corner, was furiously eating a Az-Jen bacon and flame rooster egg. “Ish spicshy!” He said cheerfully with a mouthful of food. ' ' “Yup..” Torang rolled her eyes and picked up her plate of food, and began to inhale the delicious meal. Some time passed, and all the plates were in the sink. “Your turn to wash the dishes.” Katzu told the Tigeric mage. She hissed at the water and began to scrub the plates and cups, cringing whenever she had to turn on the cold, wet, water. When she had finished, she returned to her bedroom to take a nap. Suddenly, she was disturbed by a terrible screech. “WAKE UP!! IT’S THE AFTERNOON AND YOUR TURN TO COOK!” Katzunova screamed through the door. Torang grumbled and heaved herself downstairs. “Alright. Tonight, we’re having something called, Survival Stew. I’m sure you know of it, Gorinth.” ' ' She smiled, and Gorinth pretended to barf. The Tigeric mage grabbed a random pot from the storage and a big ladle. Then, she walked outside to the vegetable garden. She gathered a bit of all the herbs and dumped it into the sink, washing it and then threw it all in the pot. She began pouring water and cast a Cooking Fire spell, boiling the herbs and throwing random vegetables in the pot as well. “Alright, who wants to taste it?” She asked, looking at the creatures around the room. Katzu walked forward proudly and took a spoon and drank a big sip. He smacked his lips a bit and said, “Not bad. It needs meat and spices though.” He concluded, then taking over the kitchen. Katzunova gathered all the spices and tasted one by one, throwing in random amounts quickly, and threw some chunks of beef as well. “Okay! Let that pot cook for a bit, and then BAM! Good soup.” Torang sighed and gave Katzunova a look, what-would-I-do-without-you. The orc king was dead, his head on a stake. The small town was saved. The kings army, massacred, had swept a bloody red river down to the ocean, where sea monsters of every type gathered, and fighting those sea monsters were the two who had killed the orc king and his army. Katzunova and his new friend, floating near him, a childish smile on his face, as he yawned, both hero’s gained a dark red armor. ' ' Katzu had destroyed the orc king, but that was all. Little did he know that the sickness that killed the army, was from the friend right at his side, laughing maniacally. The sea monsters died faster than you could count, dropping to the ground at the fury of the dragon-child and his companion. “So what would you like for breakfast, Quagmire?” Asked Katzu, tapping his chin. “Az-jen bacon please!” The little boy replied. “Maybe some broiled ruby shelled clam?” “Sounds good to me.” Katzu responded, while smacking the monster closest to him in the face, crushing it. “ By the way, you aren’t truly human, are you?” There was a short pause, and then he responded with “Of course not, how would I be fifty thousand then? And you know, neither are you...” Quagmire replied with the same sickening smile. His eyes suddenly shone, and six long spider legs appeared from his back, with scythe-like tips. ' ' “May I get the meat for you?” He once again was hungry. ' ' “Yes.” replied Katzu, all the monsters dead. They both laughed. Syyndor ran towards her. They hugged. Syyndor was crying. “I love you.” “Come. Lets rebuild this place with your friend here.” she pointed at Rey. Rey grinned sheepishly. “Hi? Are you Ebony?” “Yes. I am.” She answered, noblely. ' ' Syyndor had told Rey earlier, before they reached Lunalon Island, that he had a older sister named Ebony living there. Now, they would rebuild their home together. Syyndor used his house building spell, but instead of doing it alone, Ebony taught it to Rey too, so all three of them combined their mana to make one giant, crystal, mansion. “Uh, Ebony, is it okay if some of my friends stay here too?” ' ' “As long as you feel happy.” Then, they went inside to enjoy some nice, soft, sofas and a cup of hot Flomeomble tea. “Soooo, what exactly do you do for fun anymore?” Ebony hadn’t exactly been up to date on what was trending in over 15,000 years. “Oh, we plant things in the garden, have races across the sky, y’know.” Syyndor munched on a cookie. Then he remembered. ' ' “Oh! It’s Lumino’s feeding time.” He quickly flashed a nearby lightbulb a couple times, and the giant moth and his moth herd thingy - cabobber swarmed into the kitchen. Syyndor gave Lumino a couple of rags, and Lumino chewed on them thoughtfully. “Who designed this rag? I only take rags with no plastic.” ' ' Ebony hugged Lumino so tight, he squeaked. “It'sh been shuch a wong time shinshe I washt shaw you!” Lumino gave a yelp of concern. “Oh. Yes. Hello, Ebony. Mind if we move in? We’re basically free lights that run on old clothing.” “Fine with me. But don’t get the toilet clogged.” ' ' Lumino flew away, probably to discuss moving in plans with his swarm. They talked, had fun, trained, and planted things in the garden each day. One day, after about 110 years had passed, while they were having a snack, a magic portal suddenly opened up. Syyndor put down his cookie. ' ' “Hold on, I have to take a call. Hello?” Katzu’s face appeared in the air. “YOU GOTTA COME QUICKLY! BRING REY, AND YOUR SISTER! TORANG JUST WOKE UP!” ' ' “Okay. We’ll arrive tomorrow.” ' ' Syyndor, Rey, and Ebony quickly packed their belongings, and started to fly across the horizon, started to fly across thousands of miles of ocean. They started to fly to Neusoll Islet. Zenphyr and Katzu were still flying, in search for Vincent’s old mansion (now ruled by Septivian) so they could meet up with Ava. Ava, the thought still gave him the chills, because Ava was the one who had beat him up when he first met the group. All of a sudden, Glycon tilted and made Katzu fall to the ground. ' ' “AGHHH!” Quickly, Zenphyr got Glycon to swoop down but Katzu was already thumping through trees. Zenphyr, had given up on helping him and just waited out. He heard a lot of ‘oofs’ and ‘ouches’. Eh, he’s Katzu. He’ll be okay. Katzunova got up again, covered in bruises. “Thanks for the HELP.” Katzu’s eyes burned, Zenphyr laughed sheepishly. ' ' “Y-your welcome?” Glycon snorted and lifted a wing for Katzunova to lean on. “Let’s make camp, It’s getting dark.” They all agreed with Glycon, and made a fire with the materials they had. They would continue their journey tomorrow. The next day, they flew all the way, and finally found their way to the mansion. ' ' Kaztu meet up with Ava, said their ‘hi’s’ and ‘how are you’s’, then Ava challenged Katzu to a battle, and Katzu couldn’t resist. “For old times sake then?” said Ava, “For old times sake.” He replied, smiling. As the battle went on, Zenphyr and his clocks betted on who would win. ' ' “I bet you my arm if Katzu wins!” said Zenphyr, “You’re on!!” replied his clock. Ava ended up beating Kaztu up, and then Katzu received a message to go back to the tree hut. They said their goodbyes, and everything, and then Katzu and Zenphyr rode home. Category:Books